


Jealousy in the office

by holy3cake



Series: Humanity always wins, or does it? [1]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Just angry sex basically, Kinda cute ending, Light BDSM, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy3cake/pseuds/holy3cake
Summary: Hoffman and Strahm have been having a secret relationship behind everyone's back. But their relationship is quite unconventional and full of ups and downs.When Mark sees Peter flirting with Perez in the office, let's just say he has a very territorial reaction!
Relationships: Mark Hoffman/Peter Strahm
Series: Humanity always wins, or does it? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Now, I normally don't write stories this explicit but I was inspired by another writer and I'm hoping that some people might like this story, we don't have enough stories for this couple! But I hope I at least get 1 kudos again and then i'm happy! If you've read my other stories this one might shock you, i'm testing the waters in writing hotter sex scenes. Forgive me if it's awful lol. 
> 
> This one is for you, hereliesnils! <3

A perfectly ordinary day in the office in New York City. Or at least, that’s what it should’ve been. Dan Erickson, Lindsey Perez and Peter Strahm all clocked in early, hoping to catch up on some previously missed work. It had been an eventful week, with various calls pertaining to the infamous jigsaw killer running through their network. Erickson generally took the reins, but he enlisted his two favourite agents to help him with his caseload. He would never give them the satisfaction, but he knew that Perez and Strahm were the best at their jobs. If there was anyone who could get the job done, this duo would work overtime to do it. But beneath the surface, these two had secrets that Erickson would’ve been shocked by.

Perez had a daughter that she’d never told anyone about, who now lived with her sister. They continued the charade of her pretending to be “Auntie Lindsey” and she only visited once a month. Due to her job, Lindsey felt it was better to hide her daughter away as it could put her in serious danger. Even though her sister and daughter would be in danger anyway, she thought it safer to pretend the child had less significance to her. She didn’t even know who the father was, just a guy she’d had a drunken one-night stand with in a club. But her secret would not shock Erickson as much as Peter’s.

Peter Strahm. A buttoned up agent with no interest in romance or sex. Or so it seemed to everyone he worked with. He would often leave the room if his colleagues started joking about who they slept with or who was the hottest in the office. Peter kept himself to himself, and Erickson often joked that he was married to his job, and too stiff to enjoy himself. Lindsey disagreed with him, she was intrigued by her partner’s quiet and composed nature. He had a temper, that was evident, but she’d never seen him out of uniform. The only person who had the pleasure of seeing Peter out of his agent skin was a man everyone knew all too well.

It was on that particular morning that said man came into the office, asking for paperwork. Peter was hunched over his desk, intensely reading a report. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Lindsey’s smiling face. Raising an eyebrow, he offered a small smile in return.

“Hey. I need to go over this report, do you need something?” He asked, still confused why he was being interrupted. Erickson had given strict instructions to get the work done, and Lindsey had her own reports to read and check. But she perched on his desk, swinging her legs.

“Is that a new tie, Peter? It suits you. Goes with your eyes.” Lindsey smiled sweetly, reaching out to stroke his tie. Still confused, Peter frowned and stared at her.

“It’s not new…..I’ve had this tie for years….you’re being weird.” Peter shrugged and looked over his papers, but Lindsey didn’t give up.

“Peter, we’ve worked together for a long time. Don’t you think it’s time we got to know each other better? Come out with me tonight.” She grinned and edged a little closer, showing a great deal of her legs. It was extremely suggestive, and had it been any of the other men sitting there, they would’ve found it hard to decline such an offer. But Peter found himself smirking a little, his motives a little shadier than the other agents.

“Okay. I’ll pick you up at 8pm.” Peter shrugged and continued his work. He could feel Lindsey come close to his ear, and he could smell her fruity perfume. Her curly hair brushed against his neck as she whispered.

“Looking forward to it.” She slid off his desk and swished across the room to her own working area. Her perfume still lingered in the air, and Peter was certain it had stained his shirt somehow. Whilst he continued reading, he wasn’t aware of the large dark shadow creeping in the background. The whole exchange between himself and Perez had been seen and heard, by the worst person possible. Strahm didn’t know he was in for a long, hellish night.

As the clock slowly reached 7pm, everyone in the office started to pack up and leave. Peter was so absorbed into his work, he barely reacted when Erickson said his name. A sharp shout from his superior finally caught his attention.

“Strahm! I’m heading home now, you can too. Thanks for your work today.” Erickson put his coat on as Peter stood up and packed his things away. He noticed a familiar smirk on his face and grinned at him.

“Big night tonight?” Peter asked as he also grabbed his jacket.

“Nah. Taking the wife out for a meal, hopefully followed by some anniversary sex. You?” Erickson smiled and put his bag over his shoulder. Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes and buttoned his jacket.

“Lindsey asked me out on a date.”

“She’s always had a bit of a soft spot for you. Well good luck, can’t say it’s easy to win over a woman!” Erickson chuckled and patted Peter on the shoulder and headed towards the door, leaving Peter smiling. He made his way home, checking his watch as he left. 7:30pm. He hadn’t left himself much time to get ready for his date, but he wasn’t worried. Part of him hoped that Perez would call and say she was ill, but he was looking forward to rubbing his date in someone’s face. As he put on a new shirt, he heard footsteps approaching his apartment. It only took a few seconds before multiple thundering knocks startled him into opening the door.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Peter sighed as the man barged his way into his apartment. The man in question was Peter’s dirty little secret.

Mark Hoffman. An absolute brute, with enough strength to break someone’s neck. His huge frame sported a black shirt and trousers, barely large enough to cover the muscles that lurked underneath. His dark brown hair was messier than usual, and his eyes were painted with a darkness that Peter only knew too well. A cold man, consumed with a hardness that scared most people away. Whilst people were frightened of him, Peter found himself intrigued with him from the beginning. That curiosity eventually turned to desire, and the images haunted him at night. Whilst Peter’s desire stayed hidden, his contact with Mark only increased as Erickson made them work together on occasion. Mark knew that Peter was hiding something, but it came as both a shock and a welcome surprise when he found out his secret. It wasn’t the first time someone had been attracted to his mysterious nature, but this time he felt himself wanting to do the things that Peter begged of him.

That’s when the fucking started. Ferocious, intense and fast. Both men took their frustrations out on each other, sometimes ending up with bruises all over their bodies. Not that Peter would ever admit that at work, he always made an excuse about obtaining the bruises at a sports game, rather than tell his colleagues that he’d endured a steamy night with Mark Hoffman. But one steamy night turned into multiple ones. Night after night, fuck after fuck. Each one driving Peter insane, making him scream out for more. There didn’t seem to be a limit on how much he could take, but he had to be careful. Peter found himself in serious danger of falling for the beast, and he knew the only way to stop himself was to amerce himself in work. Lindsey’s date offer was a great opportunity to forget Mark, but he didn’t know he was going to barge into his apartment angrily. Mark stood in front of him, arms crossed. Peter was still expecting an answer, but he didn’t have time to play Mark’s mind games. He pushed past him to get a tie, but was stopped when Hoffman took his arm in a death grip.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He snarled, staring at him. Peter rolled his eyes and tried to free his arm, but failed.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m meeting a friend.”

“You’re going on a date. Don’t fucking lie to me.” Mark’s eyes seemed to darken even more, but it didn’t faze Peter.

“Does it really matter? A drink? A date? It’s all the same.” Peter said with a shrug, unaware that his words were making Mark even angrier. He barely had time to blink before Mark shoved him against the wall, pressing hard against him.

“I don’t remember giving you permission. Did you think you could go behind my back?” Mark held his arm across Peter’s throat, causing him to splutter and choke before speaking.

“I don’t need your fucking permission!” Peter gripped his arm and snarled back at him, both men glaring angrily.

“You’re such a fucking asshole. I can have a relationship if I want. You’re just a fuck, something to pass the time. We’re not exclusive.” Peter panted hard, regretting his words as soon as he said them. It was easy to insult a man like Mark, but it didn’t have a hurtful effect on him. Instead it just added fuel to the fire. Hearing Mark laugh at his words panicked him a little.

“I’m the best fuck you’ll ever get. And all this shit about a relationship. You wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about me. Do you actually think you have any control over this? You’re mine.” Mark growled into his ear, making Peter shiver. He was being treated like a possession, but he knew that Mark’s words were painfully true. That wouldn’t stop him fighting against the stronger man. He stepped on his foot hard and earned a pained groan from him. But he still didn’t release his arm, instead he pressed harder on him. Peter struggled and panted angrily.

“Let me fucking go!” Peter tried pushing him but it was completely useless. His own meagre body didn’t stand a chance, especially when Mark wedged his leg between his thighs. He could feel Mark breathing on his neck angrily, planning his next move. He held back a moan when he felt him run his tongue down his neck, biting at the most sensitive areas. After months of sex, Mark knew Peter’s weak spots better than he did. Sinking his teeth into his collarbone, he smirked as Peter shut his eyes and moaned deeply. But he was still squirming, which made him grin and return to his ear.

“Tell me you don’t want it. Push me away and tell me you want to run away to your little girlfriend.” Mark released his grip and stepped away from him. He crossed his arms and smirked as Peter regained his composure, but his face was red and his erection spoke for itself. He stood still and rubbed his neck, glaring at him.

“Why? Does it make you mad? That someone else might get to see me? To fuck me?” Peter regained a little of his confidence to bite back at him, but was greeted with Mark leaning close to his ear.

“I’m the only one that can fuck you. And I know you’re thinking about it. I’ll let you go if you can tell me something.” He whispered, pulling Peter close to him. The shorter man stared up at him with a questioning look.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don’t want me to fuck you, right here, right now. Tell me that you don’t get hard when you think about me. Tell me that you don’t dream about me fucking you until you scream. I know you. I know that all you think about is when I’ll put my cock inside you. Will I be gentle, or will I fuck you hard like the little slut you are? Tell me Peter, when you look at Lindsey does she turn you on like I do?” Hearing Mark delve into his deepest thoughts turned Peter into a panting mess. It was hard enough keeping his thoughts a secret, but he’d shown Mark a side of himself he didn’t even know he had. A submissive, desperate man replaced the usual calm and composed agent. There was no way he could deny Mark’s claims when all he wanted to do was cancel his date and spend the night with him. All he could do was stare at him, the want and desire clear on his face. He managed to whisper an answer, not able to meet his eyes.

“I can’t….tell you that. I fucking belong to you…” he panted lightly. It wasn’t long before Mark pushed him against the wall again and crushed his lips over his, his ego only heightened by Peter’s words.

“Damn fucking right.” Mark muttered into his ear, dragging his teeth along the lobe. Peter shuddered and held onto him, all thoughts consumed by the intoxicating man pressed against him. He was kidding himself to think he could resist Mark fucking Hoffman. As he felt Mark dragging his lips along his neck he ran a hand into his hair and closed his eyes. He grazed his scalp with his nails when Mark bit down on the sensitive flesh around his Adam’s apple, tugging small strands of his hair. He was aware of Mark’s hand sliding down the front of his trousers as he sucked on neck harder, palming his growing bulge. Peter could barely speak, only groan out in ecstasy as Mark gripped his penis harder, rubbing faster. It was coarse and little rough, but Peter knew he was only warming up. Removing his lips from Peter’s neck, Mark kissed him hard, overwhelming his knees even more. Knowing he only had seconds before his knees gave way, he pulled away from him and panted hard.

“M-Mark….I can’t….s-stand…” he uttered, gripping his shoulders. Mark smirked a little and picked him up, throwing him on the bed. Peter crawled up a little and watched as Mark removed his shirt and tie, showing off his toned torso. It was almost terrifying how hot Mark was, Peter hadn’t met anyone quite so stunning before. He felt inadequate in comparison, but Mark didn’t see it that way. He prowled over him, making Peter bite his lip in anticipation.

“Shit….you’re such a prick..” Peter mumbled as Mark moved on top of him. He smirked at Peter’s remark and moved down his body until he reached his belt.

“You’re such a slut.” He replied, taking Peter’s belt off and unzipping his trousers. He was referring to Peter’s huge erection, standing loud and proud. He stripped him and spread his thighs, earning a quiet moan from his lover. He ran his lips across his inner thigh, leaving gentle bites here and there. Peter shivered and frowned down at him.

“Now you’re just teasing…”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because I want your lips up here, and your fingers down there.” Peter glared a little, surprising Mark but making him giggle a little.

“Desperate are we?”

“Shut the fuck up. Come here.” Peter growled and pulled Mark towards him, threading his hands into his hair again. He kissed him with a greater intensity than Mark was expecting, and he pulled him closer to try and regain control. But Peter was angry, angry at Mark always assuming he had all the power. He pulled away from him and flipped their positions, sitting on top of him and pinning him down by his wrists.

“P-Peter? What are you doing?” Mark said a little nervously. It was interesting to see Peter show dominance, but it wasn’t a regular occurrence.

“Give me your cuffs.”

“Huh?”

“Give. Me. Your. Fucking. Handcuffs.” Peter demanded, holding his hand out to receive what he’d requested. Mark raised his eyebrows and reached down, taking his cuffs off his belt. He handed them to Peter, and Peter didn’t waste any time. He cuffed Mark’s hands together above his head and oved the headboard, placing the key on the side table. He smirked at Mark’s bewildered face.

“Let’s see if you can deal with a loss of control.” Peter grinned when Mark struggled against his cuffs, but he was no stranger to cuffing people so he’d done it tight. He grabbed some lube from the drawer and wetted his fingers, still staring into Mark’s surprised eyes. He stroked his own butt and with a smirk inserted one finger inside himself. As he worked himself open, Mark growled angrily at this display. It was torturous that Peter wasn’t allowing him to do this, it was like he was proving he didn’t need him to give him pleasure. It pissed him off a lot. Moving his leg up to try and regain control, he was stopped by Peter shaking his head.

“Calm down. You’ll get your turn.” Peter panted and pressed another finger inside. He groaned loudly and put on the most erotic show Mark had ever seen. Mark growled impatiently and tried to move but he was stuck powerless. With louder moans, Peter felt himself loosen a lot at Mark’s impatience and smirked, moving over him.

“Do you want me to set you free?” he whispered in his ear, but jumped when Mark hissed at him.

“You’re a little bitch. Let me fuck you.” He groaned, clearly at his limit of Peter’s display. But Peter moved back down his body, removing the last of Mark’s clothes. Mark sighed a little when his boxers were gone, at least he wasn’t bulging against his boxers anymore. Peter ran his hand over his penis and was still grinning away.

“I’m not done teasing you.” He grabbed the bottle of lube again, and put a generous amount on Mark’s ever-growing cock. The cool feel of the liquid made Mark moan loudly, almost shocking himself at the noises he was making. Peter knew the more he wound him up, the angrier he would get. But both enjoyed pushing the other to their absolute limit. Opening his legs wide, Peter found a comfortable angle, and pushed Mark’s cock inside himself. It was agonizingly slow, and Mark grunted in frustration when Peter started to move up and down, even slower.

“You’re….Fuck! Peter!” Mark panted as Peter bit his lip.

“What do you want?” He said softly. He started directly at Mark while he moved, and when their eyes met Mark felt a weird knot in his stomach. Peter was on top of him, riding his dick at an unbearably slow speed, but his eyes were half-opened and his face was full of lust. It was a look that Mark had never seen before. It scared him a little that someone put that much trust in him, but it only made him want Peter even more. Hearing his question, he tugged at the handcuffs.

“Open these. I need to fuck you. I have to fuck you Peter.” The urgency in Mark’s voice also made Peter’s stomach knot, like he was providing some life-sustaining resource and Mark just **_had_** _to have him._ Cautiously he leaned forward and opened the cuffs, expecting Mark to immediately retaliate. He wasn’t wrong, as Mark freed his hands he immediately pounced on him, pinning him down. He lifted Peter’s leg and re-entered him, harder and faster. The angle was much better than before, and with a few hard thrusts Mark had Peter moaning under his grasp. He slammed into him, panting hard and hitting Peter’s sweet spot with each aim. Peter gripped the sheets and shrieked, almost hurting Mark’s ears with the volume. When they were both reaching their climax, Peter dug his nails into Mark’s shoulder. He was pulsing inside, and Mark felt light-headed. He gripped his leg hard and thrust even harder, feeling Peter tighten.

“Say my name. Now.” Mark demanded.

“Mark…”

“Who do you fucking belong to?!”

“You!”

“TELL ME AGAIN!”

“I FUCKING BELONG TO MARK HOFFMAN!” Peter screamed out as he came, with Mark thrusting a little lighter as he shot his load inside him. Both of them collapsed in a messy, sweaty heap on the bed and looked at each other, tangled in each other’s legs. Peter stroked Mark’s damp hair with a small smile.

“Don’t flirt with Lindsey again…” Mark warned lightly, with barely any voice left. Peter chuckled and put his forehead on his.

“I’m yours. Just yours. Promise.” He said sweetly, before falling asleep.

_Why did I get so worked up over Peter’s love life? If he said he’s mine, does that mean I’m special? Maybe he’s special….._


	2. Head over heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I really love this pairing now, when I write I just get out of control! Now this chapter is much more loving and tender before, because I think it's refreshing to see a new side of the relationship! Please enjoy!

Waking up with a large ache in his back, Peter stirred in his bed and yawned as he blinked sleepily. He rubbed his back and looked around the room. Last night had been such a blur, and he’d practically passed out after being taken by the brute force of Mark Hoffman. Looking at the floor, he saw Mark’s large shirt still laying there, but an absence of the man in his bed. He wondered if he’d left already, but the gentle sound of splashing water reassured him. Swinging his legs over the bed he grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on, stretching as he walked over to the mirror to see the damage. He had two huge love bites on his neck, and a few over his chest. But he smirked to himself as he looked at his leg, which still held the imprint of Mark’s huge hands. Whilst the bruises might alarm some people, Peter saw them as an achievement. The rough nature of their activities was still as exhilarating and exciting as the first time they had sex. As he collected some clothes for laundry, he heard the shower opening and shoved the clothes in the basket. Mark stepped out into the bedroom, his body glistening with water droplets that stained the wooden floor. He was only wearing a small towel, barely big enough to cover his huge manhood. Peter would’ve blushed, if he’d not seen it all before.

“Hey. You sleep okay?” Peter asked, making the bed. The sheets would need changing, but he had to look at something else rather than Mark’s almost naked wet body.

Mark stretched and yawned, nodding slightly.

“Mm. I forgot how warm it is in your apartment.” Mark replied, sitting on Peter’s tiny sofa. Peter smirked and poured coffee, taking a long swig.

“Want breakfast?” Peter asked, having a rummage through his fridge. He’d have to go shopping later, ever since his work schedule increased he barely had time to do anything else. The only items in his fridge consisted of three tomatoes, two energy drinks and a block of slightly mouldy cheese. He sighed deeply and shut the door, turning back to Mark.

“I don’t have a lot in though….” He felt stupid for offering Mark breakfast, until the he heard a small chuckle from him.

“Do you want to go out to eat? I don’t have work until 12.” Mark said, as he started to get redressed. Peter raised his eyebrows at the offer. The two of them had never been out in public before, not unless they were working on a case together. He assumed he could use that as his cover story if they were seen.

“Sure…just give me a few minutes.” Peter left the room and got dressed in record time, finding himself a little too eager to go out. When he came back into the room, Mark was leaning against the front door with his dark smile. The curve of his jaw and the unyielding look in his eyes always made Peter feel extremely weak, but he swallowed down his feelings and followed him to a nearby café. Sitting opposite Mark awkwardly, the two men ordered and waited for their food. Mark read a newspaper, his demeanour no where near as fidgety and nervous as Peter’s. As the waiter brought their food over, another voice startled both men out of their thoughts.

“Hey guys! I didn’t know you liked this place too! Mind if I join?” Erickson’s unwelcome intrusion didn’t stop Peter from nodding, whilst Mark sighed deeply. Erickson pulled up another chair and grinned at them. He was rumpled and looked rough, so Peter decided to break the silence first.

“Did your wife enjoy the meal last night?” Peter asked, sipping another coffee.

“Oh yeah! I finally got lucky. How about you? I see you had a good night too!” Erickson chuckled and gently tugged Peter’s collar. Since he was wearing casual clothes, he hadn’t put a tie on, so his love bites shone out on full display. He looked away shyly, feeling Mark’s eyes on him.

“I didn’t know Perez was so passionate!”

“Ah-ha….I didn’t see her last night….”

“No wonder she’s in a bad mood this morning! Did you stand her up?” Erickson laughed.

“Kind of…” Peter mumbled, feeling nervous again as Mark put down his newspaper and turned to Erickson.

“What happened with Perez?” Mark asked innocently, taking a bite of his breakfast.

“Ah, she asked Peter out yesterday. But she was so pissed earlier when I went into the office to get some paperwork. I know why now.” Erickson grinned, whilst Peter scowled at him.

“Didn’t you say you had a girlfriend already?” Mark turned to Peter, looking straight into his eyes with a burning stare. Peter stepped on his foot under the table, returning the same hard gaze.

“I mean…..I’ve been seeing someone. But it’s mostly just…..sex.” As soon he spoke, Peter knew he’d hear Erickson’s shocked tone.

“Damn! Why didn’t you tell me?! I’m always left out of the loop. What’s she like?” Erickson sounded sad that he didn’t know sooner. But Peter didn’t take part in the weird sex talks that Erickson enjoyed in the office, it always distracted his work. He turned to him with a small smirk.

“She’s uh….really crazy. She’s a brunette, and she’s the most stunning person I’ve ever met. We don’t really have a lot in common but uh….I can’t look at anyone else. I’m hopelessly hooked. If you met her, you’d know why.” Peter couldn’t look Mark in the eyes, especially when he felt his hand on his knee. Erickson’s face never faltered, and the shock remained evident.

“Wow….she sounds like a real firecracker. What about in the bedroom?”

“I can honestly say I’ve never had anyone like her. She’s a beast, and she’s so fierce sometimes it terrifies me. But I fucking love it.” Peter gulped his drink, still feeling strange admitting all of his feelings in front of Mark. But Mark’s reaction was strange, his jaw dropped a little and his eyes were filled with an unknown look. It wasn’t the usual dark exterior that Peter was used to. Erickson was still shocked and he turned to Mark with a smile.

“Do you know this woman, Mark? I wish I’d met her!”

“Unfortunately I don’t.” Mark said softly, rubbing his foot on Peter’s leg. Peter felt self-conscious and hoped Erickson would stop pushing the matter.

“Well Peter, I’m happy for you. Just let Perez down gently though, she’s on the warpath today. Actually, I should get those files to her or she’ll be pissed at me too. See you later gentlemen.” Erickson stood up and put the chair back, leaving the café. Leaving Peter feeling nervous and jogging his knee a little. Mark stared at him, the same strange look on his face. It made Peter feel uneasy, and he looked down at his empty plate.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” he mumbled, scratching his neck.

“A stunning brunette huh?”

“Don’t. I just said that to shut him up. I didn’t need his interrogation.”

“So you didn’t mean anything you told him?”

Peter felt his lips turn dry and his knee jog uncontrollably. It was hard enough to tell Erickson his feelings, let alone the actual person he liked.

“I-I have to go. Thanks for breakfast. That should cover it.” Peter threw some money on the table as he stood up. Mark frowned and went to stand up.

“Peter you don’t have to-“

“I’ll see you around. Thanks for last night.” Peter shrugged and before Mark had a chance to respond he’d left the café. Mark was left sighing as he took the money from the table and put it in his pocket. He paid with his card then left too, taking his phone out as he headed towards Peter’s apartment again.

“Hey. Yeah it’s Mark, Mark Hoffman. I’m sorry but I’m feeling like shit today. I won’t be coming in. I’ll call tomorrow to let you know if I’ll be in. Thanks.” Mark hung up on his boss and headed into the apartment lobby.

Inside the apartment, Peter was leaning against the wall panting hard. He felt dizzy with emotion, and very embarrassed. He wiped his brow and sighed sadly, jumping when he heard someone knocking. He went over and looked through the peephole, greeted with the one man he couldn’t face.

“Peter let me in, for fuck’s sake. I left my bag there.” Mark shouted out, loud enough for his neighbours to hear. Peter glanced across the room and saw the bag, knowing he’d have to let him in now. Still sighing, he opened the door and walked away towards the bathroom. He was about to walk inside, when Mark caught his arm again.

“Just get your bag and go, please. I don’t want to see you.”

“Why?”

“I’m still sore from last night. I know I have the day off work today but I can’t take any more fucking.”

“I’m not here to fuck.”

“Well that makes a change.” Peter said bitterly, but he was just being defensive. Mark pulled him closer and looked down at him.

“Why are you avoiding me?” His voice was soft, almost like he was hurt.

“Because! Because…” Peter looked away, staring at his bed. He knew why, and it wouldn’t be easy to confess. But considering what he’d admitted to Erickson, he couldn’t really turn back.

“Because I’m scared. I can’t stop thinking about you. This game of cat and mouse, it was fun months ago. But we’ve been playing this game for over a year now. And everyone keeps asking me when I’ll be settling down…..I’m not getting any younger. I never wanted kids, but I do want a life. One day I’ll move out of this crap apartment, and I want someone I can come home to. Someone who’ll stand by me. I don’t give a fuck if it’s a man or a woman, but I do know it can’t be you. I’m just…..nothing to you. Just a fuck, just someone you turn to when you’re angry or horny or god knows what. But I can’t fucking help it….part of me wants this normal life, and the other part wants to be fucked by you until the end of time. I can’t have it both ways. The thing I’m most scared of….is falling in love with you…” Peter panted hard, realizing his vision was blurry. He’d revealed his feelings, something he vowed never to do. Whilst the tears weren’t running down his face yet, he would never let Mark see him cry. Swallowing down his tears, he felt Mark release his grip. Mark sat down on the sofa, still staring at Peter. He was taken aback by his words.

“Peter, come here.” Mark patted his lap as he opened his legs for Peter to sit there. He shook his head and leaned over his kitchen counter.

“Mark, get out. I don’t-“

“Get over here now, before I drag you over here.” Mark demanded, finally causing Peter to wander over, sitting between his legs. Mark placed his hands on Peter’s face, cupping his cheeks.

“Why are you so embarrassed?”

“Because I’ve never felt like this before…”

“How do you feel about me?”

“I know it’s not the same for you. But the way you act around me…the way you hold me…..when you’re inside me…..I can’t think. The intimacy….it lulls me into a false sense of security. I keep mistaking sex for love. That’s why we have to end this. It’s too hard for me…”

“Are you repressing your feelings for me?”

“I have to! If I don’t……then I broke our deal…”

“Our deal?”

“Our deal that we wouldn’t fall in love. That the sex is just meaningless. We agreed that at the beginning…”

“When did I agree to that?” Mark looked confused as he stroked Peter’s face. Peter frowned at him.

“When I told you my feelings! The first time we had sex. You knew I had this stupid crush on you, so you indulged me by fucking me. You never gave me an answer…..” Peter blinked as he realized that they never made a verbal deal, but he assumed that Mark was in only interested in a no strings relationship. Feeling Mark’s fingers stroking his cheeks made him feel weak again. But his anger soon returned when Mark started laughing.

“What the fuck?! Is this all just a joke to you..” Peter pushed his hands away and looked down, feeling tears well again. Mark shut up and looked at him, holding his waist. He felt guilty now.

“Peter…I’m sorry. I haven’t….had a relationship before. At least, not a serious one. I find it hard to like people….and I didn’t know you felt like this. If I did, I would’ve done something.”

“You would’ve ended this sooner.”

“No.”

“W-What?”

“In the year we’ve been doing this, I haven’t so much as looked at anyone else. Sometimes I find that I’m smiling at work, because I’ll see you that day. I was angry when I saw you with Perez, because….because it is true that I’m the only one allowed to fuck you. But I can’t stand the thought of someone else having you. You’re the only person I’ve let myself get close to….and I don’t want to lose you.” Mark said quietly, his voice full of vulnerability and softer than Peter had ever heard.

“Mark…”

“I don’t know if I’m ready to love someone…..or if I’m even capable of doing that. But I want to try, I really fucking do. I’m twisted, and really fucked up. I don’t blame you if you say no. But this normal life that you spoke of……do you think…maybe..”

“What are you asking me, Mark?”

“If you hate your apartment so much, move in with me.” Mark suddenly said, startling Peter even more.

“That’s…..what?! I don’t understand why you’re being like this…”

“You don’t have to. But I want to prove to you that you actually mean something to me. You think I’m this cold asshole…”

“Because you are….”

“Don’t you fucking understand?!” Mark panted angrily, letting go of Peter’s waist. Peter bit his lip and moved forward, taking his hand.

“What am I misunderstanding?”

“I DON’T LIKE BEING LIKE THIS! I WANT YOU BE MINE, AND ONLY MINE! IN EVERY WAY! I need you Peter…..life isn’t so hard when I’m with you…” Mark said sadly, finally breaking through the hardness to get Peter to understand. Peter was shocked, but he felt his heart pounding his chest at every word.

“Do you mean that?” Peter whispered quietly, stroking Mark’s palm.

“I can’t promise you that I’ll be perfect, but I’ll try. Love has never been easy for me, so I’ll just have to learn.”

“I don’t want you to be perfect. I just….want this to be a thing…”

“This a relationship now.” Mark rested his forehead on Peter’s, whilst the smaller man smiled.

“I know you can’t say it back yet but…..I love you. I love you fucking much, Mark. I can’t hold back now you actually want me…” It was the first time someone had confessed their love to him, and Mark felt an overwhelming tightness in his chest. Hurt by Peter thinking he didn’t care, but happiness at his love.

“So, will you move in with me?” He said softly.

“Yeah.” Peter replied, smiling. Mark leaned forward and met Peter’s lips in perhaps the softest kiss they’d ever shared. It felt weird at first, but it was relief from their usual angry exchanges. Peter ran his hands into Mark’s hair and kissed him deeply, but still kept it gentle. Mark ran his hands up Peter’s shirt and pulled him further into his lap, closing his eyes. Peter could be animalistic and brutal too, but they were touching each other so gently and tenderly, it made his stomach flutter. Peter pulled off him and whispered in his ear.

“I’ll show you what it feels like to make love to someone.” His voice sounded so gentle and tender, that it aroused Mark stronger than any rough sex could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a gooey mess from imagining this myself, I hope you are too!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an absolute fluff addict so I had to do Hoffman's little thought bubble at the end!


End file.
